tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blast Off
Blast-Off is a Decepticon Space Warrior. For the G.I. Joe character see Blast-Off. Blast Off doesn't need a write-up in some pathetic, grubby little human database. It might matter to some robots what others think of them, or if they think of them at all, but Blast Off couldn't care less. No, he's literally and figuratively above your average Cybertronian riff-raff. The other Combaticons could completely forget he's up here, orbiting so far above the Earth, distant and alone... with only the cold, empty void for company... and he couldn't care less. No, certainly not. Lesser robots could hardly understand the joy... yes, that's it, the joy, he finds in efficiently and remorselessly annihilating targets from such a great distance. Blast Off was quite simply "built better" than the rest, you see, and so needs nothing from those tiny beings moving about so... so very... far away below. Blast Off... Blast Off is quite happy with his superior position, yes, quite happy and... and quite alone. Blast Off condescends to combine with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Blast Off was originally forged in Altihex. Blast Off was one of several Decepticon political prisoners who were "liberated" by Starscream. Somehow he turned from the chassis of a World War II bomber to a Space Shuttle once he was activated. He would probably place this on him being a sophisticated Transformer. Unfortunately, Blast Off's new body lacked an energy absorber, an "oversight" Starscream used to control him and his fellow Combaticons. In return for the vital components (taken from captured Transformers), Blast Off helped Starscream lead his latest coup against Megatron. The coup almost succeeded, until the Stunticons interfered, leading to Blast Off's (and the rest of the brigade's) exile on a distant asteroid. His exile would prove to be short-lived. With Blast Off providing the locomotion, the Combaticons returned to Cybertron, where they defeated Shockwave and his drone army. It took a temporary Autobot-Decepticon alliance to defeat the Combaticons, and the Autobots believed them destroyed after Cybertron's sort-of liberation. In reality, Megatron had Bruticus (and thus, Blast Off, we guess) reprogrammed to be more loyal. MUX History: Blast Off once left Swindle on the moon out of sheer annoyance. On Labor Day, 2013, Blast Off took part in destroying the LA Quintesson Spiral from within. OOC Notes Blast Off is from Altihex. Logs 2013 * 8/11 - "Quintesson Escalation" - The Joes rendezvous with Snarl to launch a rescue attempt for a group of civilian survivors. When they reach the city, two Quintesson Warships leave the Bellum and head out over the Pacific Ocean. A squadron of Decepticons follows the Warships.' * 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" - The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. * October 12 - "Go Get Some Kaff" - Highly skilled intelligence analyst Floodlight is... sent to get Kaff * 9/2 - "The Trial" - Several of Earth's defenders have been captured by the Quintessons for one of their classic show trials. Just a showy way of executing their prisoners, the Quintessons have been putting on these displays for thousands of years. This time, though, they may have picked the wrong prisoners to execute. * 9/3 - "Last Stand" - The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the ''Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. 2014 * February 14 - "Operation Petal Drop" - It's Valentine's Day! So what's a lovelorn mech to do? Why, impress the girl of his dreams.......with flowers. * Apr. 29 - "An Oil Cake A Jug of Enerwine and Thee" - The crude and the hoity-toity find themselves at the same bar for a relaxing drink. Hilarity ensues. * June 27 - "Friday Night Fight at the Power Plant": A group of Decepticons goes back to the Bruce Power Plant and find Autobots in defense of the humans repairing the plant. * July 07 - "Attack of the Giant Galvatron!" - The Combaticons battle a Giant Galvatron! 2015 * March 26 - "Transport Heist" - The Combaticons attack a transport and then flee with the goods. * August 10 - "Autobots to the Rescue!" - Autobots, as well as neutrals from all over Praxus, have been captured and put to work in Internment Camp Pi. Springer has allowed himself to get captured to work from the inside, and before his inhibiter claw was affixed he was able to leak out information about the camp. 2016 * December 22 - "Rook's Interview" - Rook has some questions for Snaptrap. 2018 * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. * June 9 - "Sniper Duel" - Blast Off vs Backblast in Valvolux! 2019 * February 25 - "Blockade Running" - Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. * December 20 - "Lessons Learned?" - Deathsaurus and Megatron have a discussion about freedom. 2020 * 1/3 - "Asking For An Incident" - A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. * 1/9 - "Fairy tales" - Blast Off meets a mysterious Neutral who offers him tea and conversation. Shattered Glass Shattered Glass Blast Off is probably a very humble 'bot. What If? Universes Bot World In Bot World, Blast Off, like the rest of the Combaticons, has allied himself with Starscream. Players electrawoman played Blast Off in 2004. Blast Off was later played by Drake Fenwick, and is now played by Boff. References * Blast Off @ tfu.info Category:active Category:Characters Category:Combaticons Category:Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters